


The Clan of Three

by Monireh



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Family Fluff, Family portrait, Grogu and his dads, M/M, corin valentis being handsome AF, matt bomer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28523814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monireh/pseuds/Monireh
Summary: This is a gift for @LadyIrina for creating an absolute good in a form of Corin Valentis.A family portrait 🙃
Relationships: Corin the Stormtrooper (Rescue and Regret) & Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda, Corin the Stormtrooper (Rescue and Regret)/Din Djarin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 84





	The Clan of Three

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/gifts).




End file.
